


The Forest is Filled With Wolves

by Luckythewolfdog (ninjawolf160)



Series: My Original Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Violence, Werewolves, slight Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawolf160/pseuds/Luckythewolfdog
Summary: Jayden never expected for his life to change drastically when he moved to the village of Lune. Nor become apart of their annual sacrifice ritual. He only did it to prove that the village was wrong for wanting to worship some mythic beast. What he didn't except was to actually be faced with the very beast they feared and to be marked and dragged back to his pack.Now Jayden has been made the wolf's mate and must make the decision to accept his new role or fight back against it.(Slow to update, Author is not 100% mentally well most days.)





	1. Chapter. 1 - Interview

**Author's Note:**

> A story I decided to continue, used to mostly update on wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, I made a chapter ;-;. Thank you to those who understood why I'm slow at writing. But also for understanding why I restarted this book. I hope to finish it one day soon. Check vocab and info below~

**Chapter. 1 - Interview**

  
  
  


It was March fifteenth, eightteen twenty-five in New Haven, Debraske*. Jayden first heard about the village of Lune and its need for a teacher, Jayden jumped at the oppurtunity like a hungry tiger. The twenty-eight year old had been in need of a new job desperately. His previous school having been shut down in favor for new larger and properly funded school which had hundred of better applicant's fighting for a position. In the end Jayden had not obtain a spot and couldn’t find anywhere else to teach in the city. He eventually was forced to move out of his tiny apartment and into the guest room of his younger sister and her husband. He remained there for a year and a half, feeling like a burden. Although neither his sister nor her husband expressed such things to him, he still didn’t like overstaying his welcome. He wanted his own life, his own home, and in the future his own little family to care for too. But he couldn’t achieve such a thing while being unemployed in the grand city of New Haven. 

 

So it was no surprise to anyone that Jayden applied for the position. Not caring at all that the job required him to move away from the city and into the vast mountains. That the village of Lune was practically unheard of and most likely out in the middle of nowhere. But Jayden was desperate and was nothing but excited when two days later he had been sent a letter to come in for a interview. That same night the young teacher ironed his best suit, polished his shoes and put tidied up his reference folder and resume with pristine care. He ate a good hearty meal and retired for bed early just so he could wake up early with enough time to spare before his interview.

  
  


“Jayden are you sure you don't want me or Daniel to go with you?” Olivia, Jayden’s sister, asked in a worried tone as she helped her brother tie his tie properly. 

 

“Livy please I’m a grown man I can perfectly handle myself. You needn’t worry so much  it's just a little interview in town, nothing I’ve haven't done before.” Jayden reassures her, patting the top her head in thanks. He goes over to his closet to pull out his suit jacket. 

 

“Yes but usually those interviews were held in more respectable places. Not a shifty pub near the slums of New Haven. You shouldn’t be traveling anywhere near there, much less taking job offers from some village in god knows where.” The dark haired woman huffs. “I just don't understand why you need to take a job far from your family. You know Daniel and I don’t mind you staying here until your back on your feet.” 

 

Jayden sighs “Yes I know, and I’m very appreciative and grateful to both of you. But I can not keep staying here like a freeloader. I need a job, my own home too and leave you two be to spend time together before your little one arrives” he says, staring pointedly at his sister's slightly noticeable bump. “Your four months pregnant now, soon you’ll be a mother and Daniel a father. You’ll both be having a family now and you don't want to have me being a fourth wheel to your lives?” 

 

“Oh Jayden I don't mind in the slightest at all. You’re my brother, my only living close relative in this big world. Just because I’m a woman now and having a family, doesn't mean you stop being my family” 

 

Jayden smiles softly as tends to the last button of his jacket “That may be true, but it simply a matter of principle, I need to go out into the world and make my own bearings of my life. I don't feel comfortable leeching off of yours. Besides I can't stand being in control of my own person. This isn't my house, this is Daniels and thus I’m under his charge. I feel less of a man staying here… I’m sure father is turning is his grave watching me laze about instead of doing something productive.” 

 

Olivia frowns “Now Jayden, you and I both know none of that is true. You're not a prisoner nor are you Daniels charge. Your a honoured guest in this house as well as family. Daniel doesn't treat you any less than a beloved older brother and you know it. Besides Father would of been happy to know that you were alright and always at arm's length from one another, he did say you’d have to protect me after all. You can very well find another job opening later, there is no need to rush. Plus if you’re really desperate Daniel can always give you a small job at the office. I simply just need to ask-”

 

“Olivia no, don't even dare ask Daniel for another handout on my behalf!” Jayden snaps, a scowl now forming on his lips.

 

“It's not a handout, this isn't charity Jayden and you need to stop letting your foolish pride get in the way of your life decisions” She snaps back.

 

“I dont need Daniels help to find a job, nor yours. I already have a job offering, with good pay and benefits. Not to mention it's with something I actually love and want to do. I don't want to be some bookkeeper for Daniel’s company, it’s not what I want to do with my life.”

 

“But it makes much better money, plus you are wonderful with numbers. You would excel really well and would be really happy, not to mention it's a stable job.”

 

“Teaching, is a stable job Olivia. It's what I want to do, and want to be for the rest of my life. If you can't accept that fact that you can very well just shut up and leave me alone!” Jayden hisses, his famous temper now attempting to rear its ugly head.

 

Olivia pouts, another argument sitting on her lips but she knows better than to poke her brother anymore when he gets this upset. He could become rather unbearing and annoying once poked to hard. “Very well then have it your way. But I still say it's a bad idea and I wish you’d see to reason” she replied softly. 

 

Olivia then takes her leave without waiting for so much as a response back. Jayden watches as the door closes shut, his mouth still perfectly stretched in a unhappy scowl. He felt guilty for losing his temper, but also for trying to run away so badly. In all honesty, Jayden hadn’t mind staying here up until it was discovered that his sister would be having a baby. It was nothing against the baby, in fact he was excited. But it made him feel inadequate, perhaps it was simply his pride. But he really felt less of himself around that point. Here he was twenty-eight years old and living freely under his younger sister’s, husband’s house like a freeloader. He was single, still very much a virgin and completely dependant on others. It was rather shameful of him to be a burden like this. He could tell from the way the servants and the neighbors look at him, that they thought him useless. A wretched man who was leeching off of his brother-in-laws good graces. He wanted to prove to them, prove to everyone and most especially to himself that he was a capable person. He’d find his own way, without anyones helps and he would the life he desired. Even if it meant making many sacrifices along the way, he would reach his goal even if it killed him.

 

With a new sense of determination filling his lungs, Jayden finishes preparing himself. He grabs his satchel from off his bed and heads out to the interview location. A prayer running through his head as the carriage carries him through the busy, bustling streets. The scenery soon becomes less bright and beautiful to more dreary and unkempt. Jayden felt himself instinctively hold his satchel tighter to his body as the carriage finally stops in front of his destination, the Iron Shackle. Jayden had to admit, the pub looked rather questionable. It was still early morning and he could see a couple of drunken bums sleeping against its walls, a window looked poorly patched up and dingy. 

 

“Sir, are you sure you wish for me to drop you off here?” The driver asked worriedly as he scanned their surroundings.

 

“Uh..yes, yes it's fine. It's merely a job interview nothing to worry about, I’m sure I can handle myself. Although if you will, can you possibly pick me up in about thirty minutes or so?” 

 

“Lady Wrightwood has ordered me to stay until you have finished Master Blackstone, so I’ll be here until then.” 

 

Jayden frowns slightly, not at all liking the fact that his little sister did this behind his back. But he was also grateful for her intervention as well. He was honestly not comfortable being left here alone, perhaps he should of brought Daniel along. “Very well, keep yourself safe and I’ll just try to be quick.”

 

Jayden exits the carriage walking up to the pub’s front door. He enters the establishment, immediately drawing the attention of some of the patrons. Jayden knew he looked out of place because once their eyes caught sight of him they never left. To them he was some fine dandy coming from the better parts of the city, probably to rich to be around them. Some of the looks were ranging from curiosity, confusion and others envy. Jayden swallows nervously before going over to the bar. From behind the bar is a tall, burly blonde haired bartender. His his face covered in a large furry beard, and a few scars here and there marks his tan skin. His stormy blue eyes were stern, like he was a man who did not take any trouble from no one. Jayden couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated by the sight of him.

 

“What will it be?” the bartender asks gruffly, grabbing a clean tankard  from out under the bar.

 

“Oh um...w-water will be all, sir.” Jayden stutters out as he takes a seat, clutching his satchel in his lap. 

 

The bartender raises a brow before shrugging and tending to Jayden's order “Not many men like you come by here, much less men coming here to ask for just a meer drink of water. You must be here for Herald Donovan I’m guessing.” The burly man said as he places the tankard  full of water in front of the younger male. 

 

“Uh yes, I was told to meet him here for the interview for the teaching position.” Jayden says as he grabs the tankard, nodding in thanks for the beverage. He takes a small sip not really thirsty, but also suspicious of the content of the water “Is he here or am I too early?” 

 

“No he’s here, he’s in his room, take the door to the right of the bar and go down the hall. Second door you see is where he’s staying.” The bartender says “the water is a copper by the way.”

 

“Oh, alright then” Jayden says softly, grabbing a copper coin from his pocket and placing it on the bar Thank you for the help.”

  
  


Jayden goes over to the door and nervously opens it up. Like the bartender says, he is met with a long hallway with dim lighting. From where he stood he could see the door the bartender was talking about.  He steps through the doors threshold and makes his way down to Donovan's room. He gives the door a few knocks before waiting for a response. He finds himself standing there for about four minutes, but no one responds on the other side of the door.

 

“Um...hello, Mr. Donovan are you in there?” Jayden asks, knocking once more on the door. “I’m here about the interview, I’m Jayden, Jayden Blackstone.” 

 

Jayden can hear a bit of movement from the other side and slight groan. A bit more movement before the door finally opens revealing a rather disheveled, short,older gentleman about in his early forties. The man smelled of liquor as if he was drinking recently, his eyes bloodshot and chin unshaven. 

 

“Sorry about that, had a bit of fun last night with some old pal’s from my navy days. Kind of forgot you were coming today. Please come in, make yourself at home and sorry about the mess.” The man says in a raspy yet jolly voice. 

 

Mr. Donovan steps out of the way for Jayden to enter. It was a bit messy, but not so much that it was unbearable. Just a few bottles here and there, nothing that would make Jayden want to turn tail and run. 

Jayden is offered a seat in a small wooden chair sitting in the corner, while Mr.Donovan takes his seat on the edge of his bed.

 

“Oh alright Mr. Blackstone, so based off your resume you once taught at a school called Jonathan Newberry. Let go because the area no longer needed the small school with the upcoming of the new public academy coming about. I get that right?” Donovan inquires.

 

Jayden fidgets slightly, a small smile spreading on his face “Yes that's perfectly right. See the new administration believes there needs to be a reform with education. They want multiple teachers teaching one specific subject to each class, I don't think that's wrong. It's actually rather good, but I’m apparently not qualified enough for the new age school system. But that is not to say I’m not good at my job. I love teaching, and very attentive and patient to every student. I even do my best to offer tutoring and aids to those who struggle in certain subjects. Mathematics is my speciality, but I am also able to teach reading, writing, penmanship, grammar, history, geography, ecology and I’m fluent in Sailenese.” 

 

Mr. Donovan blinks in bewilderment “And they didn’t want to take you into their fancy school? Your rather well educated sir. How’d you manage that?”

 

“Well my late uncle was an education professor. My father let him be my private teacher, and I would often accompany him to his work at the local college. I sat in many of those classes for free, and he touched upon some of these areas. So when I was of age I qualified in each of those areas rather easily. I overloaded on classes and minored in many areas while majoring in mathematics and education. My uncle while he was still alive helped me study and eventually I graduated in the top ten percentile of my class at the age of twenty-two with a bachelor's. “ Jayden reminisces fondly “I assisted my uncle for a two years before looking for a school to teach myself. I wanted to do it all on my own merit so I made sure my uncle had no hand in me obtaining a job. That's how I came upon  Jonathan Newberry, I worked there for about three years before it was closed down, along with many other small schools.”

 

“Shame that you’ve been having trouble finding something new. But perhaps this works in my villages favor. We’ve been looking for a new teacher for a year now, but no one wants to come to our little village. I’m honestly surprise someone of your standing even applied. But I asked about you at the department of education and you checked out fine. So I have to ask why?” 

 

“Well honestly I believe every child has a right to an education. How else are we to better ourselves if we don't learn as much as possible. I’ve tried applying to many other villages just like yours nearby and some farther out, but none of them were in need of a teacher. I’ve been checking that job board daily for a chance to teach and your posting was simply a blessing in my eyes. I love teaching, doesn't matter where I go or how much I get paid. Being apart of shaping the young minds of our future is a honour anyone can have.” Jayden answers passionately, every word holding truth. This was his dream job, his life and giving it up was something he’d never do. He honestly didn't care where he went as long as he could teach freely.

 

“Well that pretty much convinced me to hire you. You check out well enough in terms of reputation and standing, and my village is desperate. So you’re hired, I don't believe there will be anything better for the children in the village.” 

 

Jayden smiles brightly “Ah, are you serious? Thank you, thank you so much I really appreciate this!” He exclaims.

Mr. Donovan chuckles “Don’t thank me yet, it's a job but it most likely won't be any the best prospect for you. The pay is twenty coppers* a month, you’ll get free boarding. We have a empty house left from our last teacher who retired from old age. Decent patch of land to grow food and tend to a few animals. We have a pub, a post office, a church which also acts as our courthouse, and one jail. It's about a month and  a half journey from here and pretty isolated. We have to climb over a fortress of mountains and dense forest to travel to the next village or town, which takes about a week and a half at best, longer during the winter seasons. Are you sure you're okay with moving over to Lune completely. I’m not going to lie, you seem like a nice fellow but there's not much there in terms of excitement. But we have good people and a prosperous life in our own way.”

 

Jayden smiles “Sir as long as there are young minds to mold I don't see any problem about accepting this position.” 

 

Mr. Donovan stares at the young man for a while. He could tell that Jayden was serious and very much happy taking this position. But Donovan honestly didn’t understand why he’d up and leave the city for a tough life in mountain country. “Well if that's what you want to do then you’ve got the job sir. I suggest packing up everything you need, I have a wagon to carry as much of your stuff as you can carry. Don’t need any furnishing, your home is pretty much already has those things. Anything else and you ask our carpenter. We leave in four days, I’ll need to collect some supplies for the journey, we only be able to make about three stops in between the journey. Oh and get yourself a tent and a sleeping bag, we’ll have to camp some days. I’ll bring the wagon round the day before we leave. ” He says as he gets up from the bed.

 

Jayden rises from his seat as well “I’ll be ready by the second day, I’ll start packing right away sir.” he says cheerily.

 

“No need for the sirs, your not that young.” Mr.Donovan laughed. He holds out his hand for Jayden to shake “Well it will be pleasure traveling with you Mr. Blackstone, and seeing what you can smarten up my boy Landen as well. ” 

 

Jayden smiles, accepting the man's hand “It was my pleasure as well and I’ll do my best for your son., thank you, thank you so much for this opportunity.” Jayden walks over to the door with a happy skip in his step. He opens the door but turns back once more “Thank you!” and then rushes off back to his carriage. He couldn’t wait to tell Olivia and Daniel the good news. Finally he’ll be able to get his life back together and most wonderful of all he could teach a class again. This was his fresh start and he was not going to let it go to waste.

  
  


Herald sighs as he watches the boy happily leaves the room. He had to admit the young man seemed to have a good heart and head on his shoulders, but also a little headstrong. He’d make a fine teacher for the rowdy bunch in Lune no doubt, but Herald worried if the teacher would be okay. Although a village like any other, there was a secret in lune that very few knew about. Most wouldn’t believe it if they knew, not unless they lived in Lune. He just hope the young teacher knew well to not stick his nose into things he didn't understand. Otherwise it will spell disaster for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debreske: The country which Jayden is from. Its main language is Eskian, with secondary language of Sailenese. They are becoming a rather progressive country in the years. But are still held back by their religious upbringing. Their main religion being Sephmarian, the worshipping of the god Sephma.
> 
> Education: Education starts at the age of 5 years of age to 13-14 years old. Students stay in one classroom of all ages. Older kids help and teach the younger students, while the teacher attends to them both. What they do after depends on their class. Higher and some middle class children will head off to a college (for boys) or a finishing school (for girls) to get higher education. Many middle class boys simply go into apprenticeships before becoming certified in a trade, some lower class do this too. Many lower boys usually are farming children and simply keep helping with their parents farm. For girls of both middle and low class they are sent convents instead of finishing schools since they are free. Then they are returned to then try to find husbands when they of age (that being 20-21 years of age.) 
> 
> Currency: They use a coin system, ranging from copper to platinum. Copper equates to $.75 in U.S. currency, bronze being $5 , silver $10.50, gold $155.75, and platinum $1675.50. (Please note I randomly gave these all different worth and dont care about real world economics. So keep any nitpicking info like that away out of the comments cuz I dont care :D, its a story its not important and wont be a high focus, but I wanted ya'll to know how much something probably is worth.)


	2. Announcement

hey guys, so its been a long while since i updated this and alot of my other fanfics. Im coming to realize that my mental health is a big problem. Like seriously. I cant get medical help cuz suprise surpise my insurance no longer covers psychiatric care. Not to mention majority of doctors near by where shitty and the good doctors constantly move away cuz the area is shitty. Yay to living in the ghetto. Anyways im trying to write and do anything honestly. But i laterally cant and i hate not being able to. So I've been thinking it over and i decided i need a ghost writer or an assistant. To help me write the chapters out. I legit can not do this alone anymore im realizing this. So if anyone is interested in helping me type up these fanfics please send a comment.

Requirements 

-experience in writing at least 1 year.

-creative: most times my thoughts are scrambled and I take multiple notes on paper out of order. So chances are we have to brainstorm on how to make them fit chronologically. 

-can contact via Skype or Twitter. Has a google doc account.

-have written works already published on account or another site mostly fanfig net, deviant art, fiction press or wattpad. Im skeptical of using sites I dont know. 

\- motivation to write. Motivation to take direction's on what I need in the story .

-focus. I dont have a lot of focus and you might need to help me stay focus and on target. Also my mind wonders often to new ideas. 

 

Anyways that's all tell me if you are interested in comments and ill have a look.


End file.
